superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas Credits
Opening Titles * "My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Paul Sabella, Jonathan Dern * Producers: Cheryl McCarthy, Carol Monroe, Julia Bricklin, Jeanne Romano * Supervising Director: Paul Sabella * Director: Vic Dal Chele * Producer: Robert Winthrop * Written by: Jeanne Romano * Voices: ** Chiara Zanni - Triple Treat ** Tabitha St. Germain - Minty/Thistle Whistle ** Kelly Sherian - Cotton Candy ** Kathleen Barr - Sweetberry/Cloud Climber ** Janyse Jaud - Pinkie Pie ** Venuz Terzo - Rainbow Dash/Sparkleworks ** Lenore Zann - Star Catcher ** Adrienne Carter - Sunny Daze * Casting & Talent Coordination: Blt Productions, Ltd. * Casting & Voice Direction: Michael Donovan * Voice Director's Assistant: Kerry Stewart-Lackner * BLT Production Manager: Tanya K. Taylor * BLT Production Coordinator: Neera Garg * Recorded at: Koko Studios Vacouver, B.C. * Sound Engineers: Jesse Young, Wes Swales * Art DIrection: Matt Mattus, Sean Platter * Production Coordinator: Robert Stemwell * Character Design: Mark Lewis * Prop Design: Mark Lewis, Paula Heumer, Curtis Kim * Background Design: Andrew Gentle, Marina Levikova * Background Key: Wei Zhao, Rozalina Tchouchev, Sean Platter * Color Models: Patricia Pettinell * Storyboard Artists: Llyn Hunter, Kathleen Carr * Animation Timing: Bill Reed, Barbara Dourmashkin, Fred Miller, Richard Collado ** "That's What I Love About Christmas" *** Music by: Mark Watters *** Lyrics by: Lorraine Feather ** "Nothing Says Christmas Likle a New Pair of Socks" *** Music by: Mark Watters *** Lyrics by: Lorraine Feather *** Performed by: Tabitha St. Germain ** "The Magic of Christmas" *** Music by: Mark Watters *** Lyrics by: Lorraine Feather *** Performed by: Lenore Zann ** :"That's What I Love About Christmas - Reprise" *** Music by: Mark Watters *** Lyrics by: Lorraine Feather *** Performed by: Tabitha St. Germain * Editor/Avid Nitris Artist: Bruce C. Cathcart * Assistant Editor: Lionel Estrada * Post Production Supervisor: Richmond Horine * Post Production Services Provided by: High Technology Video Los Angeles, CA * Color Timer: John Busenberg * Sound Designer: Heather Olson * Dialogue Editor; Robbi Smith * Foley Artist: Phyllis Ginter * Foley Mixer: Marilyn Graf * Digital Audio Transfer: J. Lampinen * Re-Recording Mixers: Rey Leonard, Michael Beiriger * Post Production Sound: Advantage Audio, Inc. * Production Supervisor: John Bigler * Production Executive: Michele Martell * Executive Coordinator; Deena Doherty * Production Assistants: Robert Nadsady, Cheryl Cayetano, Jason Evaristo * Produced in Association with: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. and Hong Guang Animation Co., Ltd. * General Manager: George Chang * Assistant to General Manager: Stephanie Liao * Production Manager: John Liou * Animation Manager: Sophie Huang * Production Coordinator: Nancy Xu * Layout Leader: Wang Sheng Hua * Layout: Li Rui, Li Chen Jie, Zhou Meifan, Wang Guofang * Animation Supervisors: Jack Zhou, Xia Weiyu * Animators; Xu Ao, You Junyi, Wu Yunliang, Zhang Hua, Xai Hui, Ge Jun, Lin Min, Ge Ke, Xia Jung, Lu Xixiao * Clean-Up Leader: Wang Xiaoliang * Clean-Up: Zhao Qing, Xie Yanping, Yang Chunmei, Liu Xiaojing, Li Lifang, Jin Minghua * In-Between Leaders: Zhou Hong, Guo Quiping, Li Yong, Ma Xiyuan * In-Between; Zhou Jian, Liu Dingfu, Lv Liheng, Jing Nengqing, Bao Zheng, Jiang Haiying, Hong Xiaoyu, Xu Huajun, He Wanli, Fan Xueying, Gao Qing, Chen Sha * Backgrounds: Jim Zhou, Zhou Changchum * Computer Manager: David Peng, Jane Lu * Scanning: Zhou Jun, Yuan Xiangrong, Liu Shengbiao * Mark-Up: Chen Xuanfang, Gu Lanhong, Wu Huizhu, Gu Qiong * Compositing Leaders: Xu Guohong, Shen Aiqin * Compositing: Li Chende, Zhang Jiechun, Li Hao, Peng Li, Chen Tao * Creative Consultants: Michelle Aubin, Natasha Berling, Lisa Fasoldt, Michelle Field, Gretchen Forrest, Valerie Jurries, Marisa Kambour, Melissa Mips, Meghan Northrop, Olwen Ruff, Ben Sligar * © 2005 Hasbro, Inc., Pawtucket Ri * My Little Pony and its associated characters are trademarks of Hasbro, Inc. * Warning: The motion picture contained in this DVD or Videocassette is protected under copyright laws of the United States and other countries. This DVD or Videocassette is sold for hjome use only and all other rights are expressly reserved by the copyright owner of such motion picture. Any copyring or public performance of such motion picture is strictly prohibited and may subject the offender to civil liability and severe criminal penalties (sections 401 and 506 of title 17, United States Code). * Hasbro Entertainment Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:End Credits Category:Christmas Category:Hasbro Category:Paramount Home Entertainment Category:Sabella Dern Entertainment